Look Who's Talking
by Major-Ryan
Summary: Written for VAMB's Secret Drabble 2015. POV from AU J/C offspring.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Paramount things.

Author's notes: Written for VAMB's Secret Drabble 2015. First line given was "I can't even begin to tell you how thoroughly unimpressed I am." The request was for Janeway and Chakotay or Janeway and the Doctor. I decided to go with the first one, POV from their child.

 **Look Who's Talking**

 _By Major_Ryan_

"I can't even begin to tell you how thoroughly unimpressed I am."

 _When they told me there were going to be some changes around here, I thought of a hundred different things, but nothing like this. Still, when they broke the news, I really didn't understand what it meant. Something was changing and looking back I feel the empty boxes should have been a dead give away. However, they were amusing at the time and they gave me some treasured moments with the big guys._

 _But soon, more and more items arrived. They were filling up the lounge room and leaving me with only a sparse amount of space. For weeks they sat in a pile, not serving any function at all and then one day they disappeared. I was shocked at first, it must have vanished sometime throughout that night. Only the imprints of where they had once been, were still visible on the carpet. Much to my dismay, the drink stain I made a few days prior, was evident again._

 _After the intruders had left, things seemed to settle down somewhat. I had the full reign of the floor again and easier access to the necessities. The things I enjoy the most like, the NO items. Those NO items came in many different shapes and sizes, but the strange thing was, they had the same name._

 _First there was the heavy and see through NO. Secondly, the delicious and pretty smelling NO. It is one was one of my favorites and it doesn't taste too bad either. And then there was the furry, brown and white NO._

 _That one didn't have the same flavor as the others and the fur often adhered to my tongue. It did have some interesting things inside it though. There was a soft thing that tickled my skin and a heavy, smooth thing with pretty patterns on it. I wanted to taste it but before I got the chance, the big man took it away from me. I protested loudly and hoped he would give it back to me, but instead he presented me with an exquisite bottle of liquified apples. It was delicious, someday I'll give you a taste._

* * *

"Wait. What's that?"

 _Oh just what we need!_

"Here I am, pouring out my heart and soul into a splendid narration of my life and you two are packing away my recreational material. Thanks NOT! Why don't you just go ahead and put me to bed, then there will be plenty of time to continue your tickle game without me present. NO wait! I didn't mean it!"

 _Flotter there is not a moment to loose. Brace for impact, we're going in._

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? What about Flotter?"

 _Quick Flotter. Wave your arms about as much as you can. Let them know we won't go down without a fight. You can do it._

"What happened to never abandoning a member of your crew? "

 _Yes! Flotter. I got you buddy, we are safe._

"Thank you, cuddly and warm lady, but what about my story man? is he going to wish me pleasant dreams?...oh you're covering me up with the blanket. Okay."

* * *

 _Well Flotter, it looks like it's just the two of us again. So I guess this is where I'll have to finish my story for you, behind a whole lot of bars and a few felted puppies dangling above my head. I swear those dogs don't have any talent at all, they can only play the one song over and over again, such a pity cause they are very cute._

 _Where were we? Oh the boxes._

 _Now that the boxes were long gone, I noticed the cuddly lady started changing shape. Her stomach had slowly taken on the appearance of that balloon over there. Try as i might, I couldn't have cuddle time like I used to, the balloon was too big. It moved also and I remember placing my ear upon it, wanting to know why it did that. For all I know, something was trapped and needed to be rescued. All I got in return was a few thumps to my ear and laughter for my efforts, I didn't find it funny at all._

 _Not long after that they both came home with a small package, wrapped up in a blanket. I got a glimpse of the new toy, but it made a awful shriek that hurt my ears. I never saw a toy so animated before, or so noisy. I tried to give it some of my drink, thinking it might have made it quiet, but the story man stopped me before I could._

 _The toy seemed to shriek a lot and especially at night when I was sleeping. I tried asking the the puppies if they could sing to it, but they didn't answer me. The story man and cuddly lady tried to comfort me, they gave me extra cuddles and extra stories, but I still couldn't bare it._  
 _I thought it was never going to end. My world had changed and it wasn't shaping up as I thought it would be. But you know what?_  
 _I have you now and maybe things will get better. I'll ask the big guys if we can see it, you might even get to play with it._

 _Wait someone's coming, it's the story man!_

"Guess what? I just told Flotter about the new toy and he said he can't wait to see it. Can we please?"

 _Oh he is giving me a cuddle, we must have to go to sleep now Flotter. Maybe we'll get to see it tomorrow and then you can tell me what you think. Sweet dreams my friend._

* * *

"I just checked on Liam. He's still awake, babbling up a storm."

"He has been very talkative today."

"I noticed that. Hopefully he will get to sleep before this one wakes up for another feed."

"Fingers crossed. Has he got Flotter with him? You know what happened last night."

"Yes, they're both tucked up together. I have to hand it to him though, he's seems to be coping a bit better with this one's arrival."

"He certainly has and I suppose we have Flotter to thank for it."

"Suppose we do. **Flotter! We can't begin to tell you how thoroughly impressed we are."**

"Chakotay, shhhh. You'll wake up Rani."

"Sorry."

THE END


End file.
